Prepolymer compositions per se have been utilized for years in association with polyols in the presence of catalysts and blowing agents to manufacture polyurethane foams. In general, such prepolymers have been formulated with the objective of enhancing storage stability, controlling shrinkage and improving the open cell count of the resulting foams. However, many of the known prepolymer based compositions fail to address problems associated with less than desirable flow characteristics and demold times.